kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentaro Kisaragi
Kamen Rider Fourze '(仮面ライダーフォーゼ, ''Kamen Raidā Fōze) is the main protagonist in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. His name roughly says Forty, as well as a combination of "'''Four" and "Ze'ro", an indication of the Kamen Rider Series' 40th Anniversary and the forty different powers and weapons he can access with the Astroswitches. Gentaro Kisaragi ﻿'Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太郎, Kisaragi Gentarō) is a second year student in Amanogawa High School, who has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend. He also has a special handshake he does with his friends and is commonly used when Gentaro makes a new friend. The reason he does so is because he wants to see that person he befriends smile, which is the best feeling one could have. He is generally very earnest and very thick-skinned, as well as not being very perceptive and at times, can actually be very dense. He is also prone to say things other people have a hard time comprehending, due to his unique and bizarre view in things. These quirky qualities are seen by others around him to be both annoying shortcomings and unusual strengths. Gentaro lives with his grandfather Goro Kisaragi after his parents died in a traffic accident when Gentaro was in third grade. His parents had a job that (as Gentaro stated) went above both his and his grandfather's head, but they always were proud when their son made friends. His father also told him that he needed to keep his friends close because they would eventually help him out in the long run. Gentaro is shown to become increasingly adept in using the Kamen Rider Fourze system as the series progresses. He is shown to only be able to use conventional fighting moves, and has to rely on Kengo's advice on which Astroswitch to use in battle situations early in the series. As he gets increasingly used to fighting the Zodiarts, he learns how to devise strategies on the fly (though they do not always work and Kengo still needs to be around most of the time) and is seen to be using and changing Astroswitches more often. He is shown to be very resourceful with the use of Switches as he learns how to utilize each one in unusual ways, such as using Limit Breaks of Launcher, Gatling and Fire Switches together to form a long range Limit Break finisher, and Limit Breaking the Rocket and Drill Switches twice when he cannot finish Scorpio off with just his usual Rocket Drill Space Kick. When he has difficulty with properly using a Switch, he will take the time to understand it as he did with the Hopping Switch, ending up capable of using it as a weapon instead of just a tool. History After reuniting with childhood friend Yuki Jojima, he tries to befriend loner Kengo Utahoshi, who goes out of his way to avoid him. When he slights Miu Kazashiro, Shun Daimonji begins to deal out "punishment" until a strange creature Yuki identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Gentaro begins to fight off the monster until Kengo arrives in the Powerdizer exo-suit, managing to keep the creature at bay, but leaving him physically drained. Kengo and Yuki head to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hutch. He prepares to use the devices left behind on the base, until Gentaro appears, having followed them into the locker. Gentaro takes the device from Kengo, who is still too tired to fight back. Gentaro faces off against the Zodiarts, but Yuki shows up to advise him on how to use the device he stole from Kengo. Gentaro activates the strange belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze for the first time. With Kengo's instruction, Gentaro is able to defeat the Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Gentaro forms a Kamen Rider Club, with Yuki and Kengo as its first members while taking up the title Kamen Rider. During his second and third school year, Gentaro as Fourze would fight against the Zodiarts and their more powerful counterparts, the Horoscopes, gaining various Astro Switches along the way. He also meets another Kamen Rider who seeks the Aries Zodiarts, Kamen Rider Meteor. While their overall goals were different, Gentaro would see Meteor as a strong and powerful ally. When an exchange student from Subaruboshi High School, Ryusei Sakuta asks to join the Kamen Rider Club, Gentaro at first refuses as he saw through Ryusei's act in the fact he wasn't being himself in front of the club. He later accepts Ryusei into the club when he reveals a small part of his personality. Eventually, the Kamen Rider Club learns that Ryusei's old school was infiltrated by the Horoscopes and heads there to deal with the situation. As Gentaro transforms to confront the Aries Zodiarts, he learns of his abilities and eventually manage to overpower him. However, just as Kamen Rider Fourze is about to finish the Zodiarts off, Kamen Rider Meteor intervenes and executes a Limit Break, followed by a one-inch punch on Kamen Rider Fourze, sending Gentaro into critical condition. Seeing Ryusei's blatant insubordination, Tachibana shuts down the Meteor system, effectively canceling Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation and revealing Ryusei's identity to the Kamen Rider Club. Gentaro dies shortly thereafter in front of all of them, after commending Ryusei for finally being true to Gentaro and to himself. However, with Tachibana's advice, Kengo managed to resurrect Gentaro with the Cosmic Switch using the bonds of friendship forged along thus far, gaining access to Cosmic States. With this new-found power, the Aries Zodiarts proves to be an easy opponent and is defeated shortly thereafter. Gentaro once again displays the lengths he is willing to go to help a friend when the Capricorn Zodiarts, Tojiro Goto, shows up and convinces JK to reform their rock band named "Gene God", using the Capricorn Zodiarts powers to improve their musical talents as well as easily enthralling their audience. JK chooses to live his dream and quits the Kamen Rider Club, which results in Gentaro losing the use of Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States. Refusing to give up on a friend, Gentaro goes as far as to travel to JK's hometown ask JK's now-fisherman father to teach him the song JK heard growing up, just so that he can snap JK out and reminds JK what it really means to chase one's dreams. Regaining JK's friendship shortly thereafter as well as the Cosmic States, Gentaro proceeds to make short work of the Capricorn Zodiarts. Gentaro then befriended with Erin Suda and Yuki get a latter to join Space International Development Agency's astronaut test, but not only Yuki many students also get the latter included Gentaro and Erin. During the first test's Gentaro meets Aquarius Zodiarts who is intended to heal Kengo. Soon they both fight, but the pot that Aquarius Zodiarts has can heal herself. Learning that Erin is Aquarius Zodiarts, Gentaro is confused of what happened. Erin says that she wants to become an astronaut like her father and be able to go into space, refusing to lose that honor to someone like Yuki. Gentaro make promise if Yuki wins she must give her Aquarius Switch. Aquarius Zodiarts attacks once again although Fourze doesn't flinch on most attacks, the Zodiarts escapes once again. Gentaro learn that Yuki cheated, but Gentaro doesn't believe it. He then rushes to Erin and tell her to promise to be fair. Aquarius Zodiarts then fights Meteor Storm, but Erin remembers the promises that she has made. While on the moonm Yuki tells Gentaro what happened on the second tests. In the survival race, Aquarius Zodiarts attack Yuki, although learning Yuki helped Erin win. In the end Gentaro fighta Erin as they both can't be friends. But, Fourze successfully defeata Aquarius Zodiarts and because Erin's memories are erased, Gentaro with Yuki once again befriended Erin. Later, Yuta Sugiura set Amanogawa School Bylaws, which prevent most students freedom. While Kengo, Yuki and Tomoko learning about Cosmic Energy form Professor Kuniteru Emoto, Gentaro, JK, and Ryusei make protests to Sugiura. Sugiura then beat Gentaro and JK in break dance and double dutch contests. As Taurus Zodiarts power is to make contracts and Gentaro and JK have sign in. Fourze can't punch Taurus Zodiarts. Gentaro and JK then change their appearance and become student council members. Gentaro then learns that Sugiura originally was for individuality before the previous president Sayaka Mibu warped his mind. Gentaro heads to the hospital where they find Sayaka, while Taurus Zodiarts take students' soul and turns them into drones. Ryusei the enraged and fight Taurus Zodiarts, before Virgo Zodiarts stop them. Ryusei then makes a golf challenge to Taurus Zodiarts, and later Ryusei is seen practicing golf. The next day, Tomoko finds herself on the run from the Student Council before she is saved by Emoto. Thanking him, Tomoko learns that even though his friend Rokuro Utahoshi died on the moon, he is still collecting moon related items. This inspires Tomoko to find a moon rock to give to Emoto, only to discover that the supposedly kind scientist is actually the Virgo Zodiarts as she witnesses him reverting to his human form before running off. Meanwhile, discussing what they learned from Sayaka on the conditions of her injury and his resulting mindset for his ideal justice, Gentaro stops Sugiura as he is about to punish Oki for when she failed to let Tomoko escape. Gentaro then changes into Fourze but the contract is still in effect, using Foodroids to escape. Meteor Storm then appears and begins the challenge. Though Meteor wins, Taurus Zodiarts can't believe it and turns the Kamen Rider into his slave to help in capturing Oki as the students boxed her, Yuki, and JK into a corner. However, before the rest of the Kamen Rider Club is zombified, the Taurus Zodiarts sees smoke on the school rooftop and finds Sayaka having a fireworks barbecue. Gentaro then says what real justice is, then Sugiura breaks his Gu-Anna and breaks out of his control. Gentaro then enraged see Taurus Zodiarts throw to Dark Nebula after Virgo Zodiarts' offer declined and Taurus Zodiarts attacks her. Gentaro and Ryusei then change, but Virgo Zodiarts is too strong and the two lose. After Virgo Zodiarts send Tomoko into the Dark Nebula, she starts intimidate all Kamen Rider Club member, except Gentaro, Kengo, and Ryusei. Gentaro try to convinced them to get back to the club, but no one want because they are scared for Virgo Zodiarts attack. However, Tachibana arrived to aid Gentaro for using ruthlessness for active Cosmic States. Unfortunately, Gentaro couldn't do it, so Tachibana use a test for raise Gentaro ruthlessness. Gentaro then succeed the test in Rocket States when Tachibana tell Gentaro to touch the pot that he prepared. But, soon enough, Kengo informed that Tachibana is Virgo Zodiarts. Ryusei becomes enraged and attack Tachibana in Virgo Zodiarts form, only to be sent into the Dark Nebula. Kengo then suggests to Gentaro to not trust Tachibana, but Gentaro still trust. On next test, Gentaro must destroy the pot while the pot hold by Virgo Zodiarts. After Magnet States couldn't do it, when Virgo Zodiarts attack, Fourze changes into Cosmic States. Gentaro then remembers that even if his friends die or become far from him, they're still beside him. Kamen Rider Club members also appear with Kengo, showing Virgo Zodiarts about friendship, she then brings back Ryusei and Tomoko. She also reveal that she is Kuniteru Emoto and the Dark Nebula's true destination, but he is attacked by Sagittarius Zodiarts' arrow. Fourze and Meteor then fight Sagittarius Zoidarts, only to become punching bags for Sagittarius Zodiarts to show his power. All the Kamen Rider Club then bury Emoto in the moon, after he is defeated by Libra and Leo Zodiarts, but he leave some words to Kengo. Yuki is then forced to press Gemini Switch and split into two of her. One of this split called Evil Yuki starts pranking every students and teacher with KRC member. However, the real Yuki is the one tied up by Gentaro which tries to search for the Gemini Switch. After Yuki runs because Gentaro couldn't believe her, Gentaro and Ryusei encounter Gemini Zodiarts. After the two almost defeat her, Sagittarius Zodiarts evolved Gemini Zodiarts into Supernova and one of her attacks injures Ryusei. On that night, Evil Yuki takes Yuki's face and the real Yuki get Evil Yuki's mask. Evil Yuki then throws the Gemini Switch to Yuki and accidentally, she presses it. Evil Yuki provocates Gentaro to kill her, but Yuki escapes only to get caught by Gamou and Tatsugami to start the Star Luck Ritual. Gentaro then searchs and finds the space ticket that he and Yuki made in their childhood. When Yuki starts to lose hope, Gentaro show their ticket, giving her the strength to overcome Evil Yuki. Gentaro then changes to Fourze and starts fighting the Gemini Zodiarts. After absorbing the explosion by using the Meteor Storm Switch from Ryusei, Fourze successively defeats Gemini Zodiarts and reverts Yuki back to normal. After that, all the KRC members make their space tickets. Later, on Kengo birthday, Gentaro encounter Principal Kouhei Hayami who is protecting Ran Kuroki for become Pisces Zodiarts. Hayami then tell Gentaro about the Day of Awakening and he tell Gentaro to stop it. However, Hayami is attack by Leo Zodiarts and can't transform because he give the Libra Switch to KRC member for trust him. Ran then presses Pisces Switch and transform into Pisces Zodiarts to save Hayami. Once Gentaro arrived, Gamou reveal that he is Sagitarrius Zodiarts and also defeat Fourze. Gentaro, Ryusei, and Hayami go to the Gamou base lair, but only attack by Gemini clone. As Gentaro and Ryusei escape, Hayami tries to slow down the Gemini clone. At the same time, Leo Zodiarts kidnaps Haru to make the Pisces Switch to change its color to red. As Pisces Zodiarts and Leo Zodiarts battle, Fourze arrived, but later it was revealed that it was Libra Zodiarts in disguise and the two defeat Pisces Zodiarts. Gentaro then arrives but sees that Hayami is faking all of the KRC members' trust, while Gamou performs Dark Nebula. As Meteor Storm battles Leo Zodiarts, Fourze attacks Sagittarius Zodiarts after Kengo informed that using Dark Nebula weakened Sagittarius Zodiarts. However, Libra Zodiarts take the final blow and is vaporized by the Dark Nebula's lightning. Kengo then use the Core Switch power to negate the Dark Nebula. Kengo tell Gentaro that he is Core Child and he must meet the Presenters to stop Gamou's plan. At first Gentaro don't get it, but he must let his friend go to stop Gamou. At the Rabbit Hutch, Ryusei battles Tatsugami, who is trying to destroy the Rabbit Hutch. Gamou later arrives to aid Leo Zodiarts and the two defeat Fourze. Kengo then takes the Fourze Driver and want to transform, but he killed by Sagittarius Nova who uses a kick-like attack to destroy the Core Switch. All KRC members evacuate from Rabbit Hutch before it explodes, Yuki then reads Kengo's letter that he is leaving to meet the Presenters. Gentaro and Ryusei then rush to defeat Gamou. As Ryusei finally defeat Tatsugami, Fourze use Rocket, Elek, Fire and Magnet States to battle Sagittarius Nova. After Fourze does a litte damage, he change into Cosmic State and the two perform Rider Kick. As the explosion occurs, Fourze use teleportation to go to the AGHS. The remaining KRC member the support Gentaro who battle Sagittarius Nova in human form. Gentaro then transforms once again and finally defeats Gamou. Gamou then tells Gentaro that he wanted to meet the Presenters, even if he must do bad things. However, Gentaro forgives Gamou and Gamou accept Gentaro's friendship, but because Gamou used Sagittarius Nova, he began to vaporize. Gentaro and Yuki began remembering about Kengo and when Gentaro wanted to throw Kengo's letter, his hand is grabbed by Kengo. Kengo informs them, that Gamou used the Aquarius Switch power to fix the Core Switch. As Ryusei goes back to Subaruboshi High School and Ran and Haru join the Kamen Rider Club, Gentaro renames the club's name to the Space Kamen Rider Club, where their objective is to befriend the Presenters. Ultimatum 5 years later, in Movie War Ultimatum, Gentaro become one of the teachers of Amanogawa High School. He also became the adviser of the Space Kamen Rider Club. Super Hero Taisen Z Fourze is set to appear in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. He joins with Kamen Riders Meteor, Decade, Super-1 and Space Sheriff Gavan Type G, as well as the Super Sentai teams Choushinsei Flashman and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, as the three forces of super heroes confront Space Shocker. Kamen Rider Fourze ﻿The arsenal of Kamen Rider Fourze was developed by Rokuro Utahoshi who was a part of the Over Space Technology Organization. The OSTO developed technology that enables its user to harness a mysterious form of energy called Cosmic Energy. Rokuro was inspired by his visit to Kyoto and used a hypothetical system its occupants used in ancient times to model the Kamen Rider Fourze system after the Four Chinese Cardinal Guardians as reflected in the specific symbols on the Kamen Rider's limbs: Byakko '''the White Tiger (白虎, Circle), '''Suzaku the Vermillion Bird (朱雀, Cross), Seiryū the Azure Dragon (青竜, Triangle), and Genbu '''the Black Tortoise (玄武, Square). As hinted at by a message by Rokuro, the driving force behind the Fourze System are the bonds of friendship. Thus, not only is Gentaro the best suited to be Kamen Rider Fourze due to his ideals and bonds, but the friends he makes in creating the Kamen Rider Club enables Gentaro to bring out the true potential of Kamen Rider Fourze. After Gentaro flips the four Switches on the Fourze Driver, he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, which transforms him into Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro took the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze from Kengo after he followed Kengo. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired Space Shuttle. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター, Uchū Kitā) when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze and says "Let's settle this once and for all!" (タイマン張らせてもらうぜ！, Taiman harasete morau ze!) before battle. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Riders Double and OOO, Fourze uses combinations with the Astroswitches and their Modules. However, unlike the Gaia Memories and Core Medals, which need a certain combination to transform into different true forms, only a few of the Astroswitches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. The suit itself also doubles as a spacesuit, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to spacewalk. It also has a hover pack, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to hover in the air for a short distance. Mitsuaki Gamou once compared Kamen Rider Fourze's power to that of a gravitational lens, particularly on how the Kamen Rider influences both Astroswitches and Zodiarts Switches. After accepting the title of Kamen Rider, he often names his attacks with "Rider" before it. States '''﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are referred to as States. Kamen Rider Fourze Base, Elek, and Fire States' ending theme is entitled "Giant Step". - Elek= Elek States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg.. Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. This debuted in episode 6. Aside from transforming Fourze into the Elek States, the Elek Switch can also cause a Limit Break by inserting it into the base of Billy the Rod's handle. By doing so, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider 10 Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Limit Break. However, by setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the top socket, Fourze can initiate the sword beam attack called Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot (ライダー100億ボルトシュート, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Shūto) Limit Break. However, if the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Fourze back into his Base States. The alternative Limit Break for Elek States is a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック, Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku), where the Billy the Rod sends massive currents of electricity to the Drill Module. With Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Rider Electric Shock (ライダー電気ショック, Raidā Denki Shokku) attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket. Elek Module Billy the Rod The Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo) is a lightning rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch to fuction as a sword. Along the cross-guard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a electrical current into an attack, arranged into a triangle formation. The left socket energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits for extra damage. The top socket energizes the blade, but it fires energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right socket, when the blade is swung, sends three pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the left socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Rider Slash Limit Break. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the top socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot (ライダー100億ボルトシュート, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Shūto) Limit Break, where the swing sends an arc of electricity with enough force to slash through the target with ease. Even the edges of the attack can do damage, as it's first usage had left environmental damage in the pavement. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the right socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Blast (ライダー100億ボルトブラスト, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Burasuto) Limit Break, where Fourze slams the tip of Billy The Rod into the ground, sending massive voltage into the ground, destroying it while disorientating/electrocuting the target. - Fire= Fire States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ, Faiyā Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hi-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) which can change into Flame Mode (火炎モード, Kaen Mōdo) to be able to shoot fire, and Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo), where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. During the fight with the Alter Zodiarts, much like pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch Like the Elek Switch, the Fire Switch can cause a Limit Break by inserting it in front of the first hand grip on the Hi-Hackgun, though unlike Elek States, Fire States has two Module-induced Limit Breaks: an unnamed one in Fire Extinguisher Mode that shot out water like a fire hose, and the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Limit Break, where Fourze releases pent-up thermal energy in the Fire Switch in a powerful fiery blast from the Hi-Hackgun. He also has an unnamed Limit Break in conjunction with the Launcher and Gatling Switches where he fires a barrage of fire, missiles, and bullets to multiple targets. This form debuted in Episode 9. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hi-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Fourze being reverted back into Base States. Fire Module Hee-Hackgun The Fire Module Hee-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) is a firearm-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it as a fireball launcher in Flame Mode (火炎モード, Kaen Mōdo) or shoot fire-dousing foam in Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo). On the toy Hee-Hackgun's box, it oddly refers to the different modes (in English letters) as "Flame Gun Mode" and "Quench Gun Mode". Fire Extinguisher Mode is accessed when Fourze attaches the Hi-Hackgun to his belt, then pulled on it to get the front half to extend out via tubing to exclude fire-dousing foam. The Limit Break in this Mode is unnamed, but it consists of Fourze firing water out of the Hi-Hackgun's nozzle like a fire hose. By setting the Fire Switch into the Hi-Hackgun while in Flame Mode, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Rider Shooting Limit Break, where he either absorbs nearby thermal energy or channels pent-up absorbed thermal energy from the opponent's fiery attacks from within the Fire Switch before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Hi-Hackgun. - Rocket= Rocket States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 116 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 18 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 7.3 seconds Rocket States (ロケットステイツ, Roketto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super-1, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. Fourze Rocket States first appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max when Nadeshiko creates the S-1 Switch in her final moments with a physical body so that Gentaro may combat Lem Kannagi. This appears for the first time in the series in Episode 41, as Gentaro loses the ability to use Cosmic States due to Virgo throwing the members of the Kamen Rider Club into a state of depression, via intimidation tactics. Tachibana arrives on Earth, equipped with a jetpack, and teaches him new ways to fight. Seeing no other way to catch him, Gentaro, remembering Nadeshiko as he takes out the Switch, transforms into Rocket States and catches Tachibana, only to find out that Tachibana is another identity of Virgo and later, he uses the Rocket States once again during the final battle against the Sagittarius Nova. This States has shown the ability to perform two Limit Breaks, both of which are Rider Kicks. One is a corkscrew kick called the Rider Tailspin Crusher (ライダーきりもみ降下クラッシャー, Raidā Kirimomikōka Kurasshā), which is the default Limit Break. With the Drill Module, Fourze can pull off the Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick (ライダーダブルロケットドリルキック, Raidā Daburu Roketto Doriru Kikku), which is a stronger version of Base States' Rider Rocket Drill Kick. - Magnet= Magnet States *Height: 212 cm. *Weight: 114 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 6.4 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 13 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 6.8 seconds Magnet States (マグネットステイツ, Magunetto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's silver form accessed by the NS MagPhone, which splits into the two Magnet Switches: the N Magnet Switch and the S Magnet Switch. In terms of raw power, Magnet States is the strongest States. Kamen Rider Fourze's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders. The orange Thermo Rejistyle (サーモレジスタイル, Sāmo Rejisutairu) stripes that is on his chest in Base States becomes red on the right side and blue on the left. The apparatus on his back in Base, Elek, and Fire States is upgraded to full-on boosters, most likely to lift the top-heavy armory of Magnet States. However, the design of Magnet States is the downfall of this States Change. As it takes up both Arm Basements, it limits Gentaro to use Leg Basement Switches. It should also be noted that Magnet States works best firing it's cannons from a distance, as a strong enough close-combat specialist can overpower Magnet States. In Magnet States, Fourze have the ability to manipulate magnetism with the N Magnet Module (Nマグネットモジュール, Enu Magunetto Mojūru) and S Magnet Module (Sマグネットモジュール, Esu Magunetto Mojūru) on the right and left arm respectively and use the N Magnet Cannon (Nマグネットキャノン,'' Enu Magunetto Kyanon'') and S Magnet Cannon (Sマグネットキャノン, Esu Magunetto Kyanon) which are equipped/placed on his left and right shoulders respectively to fire bolts of electromagnetism akin to a rail gun, which the movement is controlled by the NS MagPhone that has split into the Magnet Switches to be serve as joysticks in the Fourze Driver. The joysticks also have the triggers, allowing Fourze to fire the Cannons. Fourze can detach the two Cannons from his shoulders by pulling the Enter Lever on the Driver, making the N and S Magnet Cannons combining it into the N&S MagCannon (N&Sマグキャノン, Enu ando Esu Magu Kyanon). In this form, the MagCannon can attract anything that can be magnetized, then send it towards the attacker by sharply tilting the MagPhone halves forward. It can also fire a tornado of electromagnetism at a Zodiarts. This form debuted in episode 20. The Limit Break for Magnet States is the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber (ライダー超電磁ボンバー, Raidā Chō Denji Bonbā) Rider Shooting attack, which is initiated when Fourze flips the button cover on the N MagPhone half and presses the button behind it, causing the MagCannon to charge then fire a burst of electromagnetism that slam into the Zodiarts, tearing apart the "internal organs". Due to the metallic nature of the Dragon Zodiarts, the finisher had changed to envelope him, then compressed him until he imploded. The alternative Limit Break for Magnet States is the Rider Super Electromagnetic Tackle (ライダー超電磁タックル, Raidā Chō Denji Takkuru) attack, where Fourze charges up the Magnet Cannons, then activates the hoverpacks on his pack, getting him to move forward, then slams into the target. It works best if the PowerDizer has the Zodiarts in it's grip and moves into Fourze's path. With Meteor using the N Magnet Switch, both riders can perform Rider Super Electromagnetic Strike (ライダー超電磁ストライク, Raidā Chōdenji Sutoraiku) which allows both to use the magnetic pull from each other to ram into enemies. Magnet States' ending theme is entitled "Bounce Back". - Cosmic= Cosmic States *Height: 206 cm. *Weight: 98 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 23 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Cosmic States (コズミックステイツ, Kozumikku Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's electric blue and final form, accessed by the power of the 40th and last Astroswitch, the Cosmic Switch. In Cosmic States, Fourze is able to use the Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (コズミックモジュールバリズンソード, Kozumikku Mojūru Barizun Sōdo) which can change into the club-like Boost Mode and the sword-like Slash Mode. In this form, due to it being a fusion of all 40 Astroswitches, Fourze can access to any Module by touching their respective emblems on his chest. If he touches an Astroswitch emblem on his chest without switching on any of the other Astroswitches currently in his Driver, he has the ability to summon it into his hand; in example, he can summon the Beat Switch if the Launcher Switch is currently in the Driver. Cosmic States has the Switching Lung (スイッチングラング, Suitchingu Rangu) on his chest, which are four touch panels with 10 Astroswitch symbols on each one, all arranged depending on their Module Basement. By touching the symbols on his chest, Kamen Rider Fourze can conjure the power of an Astroswitch to use or augment the power of one with another (for example giving the Launcher Switch the effect of the Freeze Switch). In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze can also perform a warp drive and has a much more powerful exhaust in his hover pack. The downside of this States Change is that it is powered by Gentaro's bonds with the Kamen Rider Club, and it can't be accessed when any of his friends cut their bonds with him. According to Tachibana who later revealed as Virgo, the alternate way to active Cosmic States is through ruthlessness. Though nothing more has actually been explained, since Gentaro has a bright and friendly personality. It is eventually revealed that the access to this form relies mainly on Gentaro's faith in the friendship he forged, instead of the fact whether the Kamen Rider Club is in one piece. Like Elek and Fire States, by inserting the Cosmic Switch to the Barizun Sword, Fourze can initiate two Limit Breaks. The first one is an unnamed Limit Break for Barizun Sword's Boost Mode, which creates a warp drive behind an enemy that will either lead them to space or to a location of Gentaro's choosing and it must be used first before using the second Limit Break. Said second Limit Break is the Rider Super Galaxy Finish (ライダー超銀河フィニッシュ, Raidā Chō Ginga Finisshu) for Barizun Sword's Slash Mode, in which Fourze swings the Sword for a huge sword beam attack, or it could be done in the form of an enhanced slash attack. Cosmic States' Rider Kick Limit Break is an oddly simple Rider Kick, where Fourze jumps into the air and charges Cosmic Energy to his foot and slams it into the target with incredible force. Cosmic States' ending theme is entitled "Cosmic Mind". Cosmic Module Barizun Sword The Cosmic Module Barizun Sword (コズミックモジュールバリズンソード, Kozumikku Mojūru Barizun Sōdo) is a sword-like Module accessed by the Cosmic Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it in either the club/rocket-like Boost Mode, or the slashing armament Slash Mode. The sword can utilize various Astroswitches, but it is only compatible with any Circle Module Basement-orientated Astroswitches, excluding the N Magnet Switch, which must always be paired with the S Magnet Switch. By setting the Cosmic Switch into the Barizun Sword, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider Super Galaxy Finish (ライダー超銀河フィニッシュ, Raidā Chō Ginga Finisshu) Rider Slash Limit Break. He first takes the Zodiarts out into space with the Barizun Sword's Boost Mode's Limit Break, which summons a portal that leads out to space. Once done, he removes then reinserts the Cosmic Switch, and swings the Sword for a huge sword beam attack. For simplicity's sake, it can be done in the form of an enhanced slash attack by just inserting the Switch into the Sword in Slash Mode. - Rocket Drill= Rocket Drill States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 105 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.6 tons **Kicking Power: 3.5 tons **Highest Jump: 24 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.5 seconds **Rider Rocket Drill Blast: 25 tons Rocket Drill States (ロケットドリルステイツ, Roketto Doriru Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the ability of the Clear Drill Switch, which is found by Kamen Rider Amazon in the Amazon rainforest. Its appearance is similar to Rocket States with Base States' head. Its first appearance was in the Hyper Battle DVD if the DVD watcher chooses Fourze's choice over Amazon's. Kamen Rider Fourze is armed with the Rocket Drill Module which appears to be a combination of the Rocket and Drill Modules on his right arm. The Limit Break for Rocket Drill States is a Rider Punch called the Rider Rocket Drill Blast (ライダーロケットドリルブラス, Raidā Roketto Doriru Burasuto). - Fusion= - Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion= Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States (メテオなでしこフュージョンステイツ, Meteo Nadeshiko Fyūjon Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's new form accessed by the Meteor Switch, the Nadeshiko Switch, and the Fusion Switch. In this form, Kamen Rider Fourze gains both the powers of Kamen Rider Meteor and Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, armed with silver Rocket Modules on each arm and has silver ski-like Modules called the Hovering Lifter (ホバリングリフター, Hobaringu Rifutā) on both of his legs which allow him to glide around at high speeds. Two Limit Break finishing attacks for this States are the Rider (Double) Rocket Missile (ライダー（ダブル）ロケットミサイル, Raidā (Daburu) Roketto Misairu), where Kamen Rider Fourze launches a Rocket Module (or both Rocket Modules) at the enemy, and the Rider Ultimate Crusher (ライダーアルティメットクラッシャー, Raidā Arutimetto Kurasshā), a stronger version of Rocket States' Rider Tailspin Crusher. Only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. }} }} Overall Equipment Devices * Fourze Driver - Transformation device * Astroswitches - Fourze's (normally) small devices that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Driver * NS MagPhone - Fourze's cellphone-like gadget that allows the transformation into Magnet States * Elek Module Billy the Rod - Fourze's sword-like weapon that is used in Elek States through the Elek Switch * Fire Module Hee-Hackgun - Fourze's gun/flamethrower/fire extinguisher-like weapon that is used in Fire States through the Fire Switch * Cosmic Module Barizun Sword - Fourze's broadsword/club-like weapon used in Cosmic States and Fusion States Vehicles * Machine Massigler - Fourze's Rider Machine * Powerdizer - An independent support vehicle to assist Fourze. Picture Gallery Base States First Henshin.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Base States' First Transformation in Episode 1 (RAW)_Kamen_Rider_Fourze_-_06_(DivX6.8.4_TQ4_704x396_24fps)_-C7301F35--(028023)05-08-32-.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States' First Transformation in Episode 6 (RAW)_Kamen_Rider_Fourze_-_09_(DivX6.8.4_TQ4_704x396_24fps)_-6E6B39A6--(029152)15-15-52-.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States' First Transformation in Episode 9 Magnet_States.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States' First Transformation in Episode 20 Cosmic States debut.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States' First Transformation in Episode 32 Rocket States Ep. 41.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States' Second Appearance in Episode 41 Rocket Drill States.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket Drill States after defeating a monster Quotes *''How can I befriend the entire school if I can't befriend scum like you?'' - say Gentaro to Kengo *''Space is HEEEEEEEERE!! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man to man!'' - Before battling against Zodiarts. *''I am Gentaro Kisaragi! I'm the man that will make all students become my friends'' - Gentaro when introducing himself. *''Ryusei, I think this is the first time you are honest with me'' - Gentarou to Ryusei before his death. *''Our bonds of friendship will take on the universe!'' - Gentaro typically after going Cosmic States Behind the scenes Portrayal Gentaro Kisaragi is portrayed by . As a child, Gentaro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Fourze, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders. Etymology If one were to certain letters in Gentaro's name, and then rearrange them, it would say Stronger Trivia *Fourze is the second main Kamen Rider whose theme revolves on space. The first one was his Showa counterpart Kamen Rider Super-1. *He is the first Kamen Rider to have white as the main color for base form. *Fourze's Magnet States is similar to Kamen Rider Gatack's Masked Form, as they both have shoulder-mounted cannons. *The Switching Lung on Cosmic States is a touch screen-like device, similar to the K-Touch from Kamen Rider Decade. *His personality is similiar to that of Kenta Date (MegaRed) from Denji Sentai Megaranger, as they are both carefree high school slackers. **Coincidentally, as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, Gentaro eventually became a teacher at Amanogawa High School, just as Kenta was shown to have become a teacher at his old high school, Moroboshi High School when he reappeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. ***Also of coincidence, Megaranger's American adaptation, Power Rangers In Space, had a pure space theme (while the space-themed mecha originated in Megaranger, the Sentai's motif was electronics and video games), much like Fourze. *Fourze's symbols on his arms and legs are possibly based on PlayStation's Right button group. **The shapes on Fourze may seem like just simple shapes (not to mention highly coincidental), but the order of them relates to how they are drawn: a circle is one line in a loop, a cross is two crossed lines, a triangle is three connected lines, and a square is four connected lines. *Gentaro is the youngest main protagonist Kamen Rider to date, being only a second year high school student when he debuted and a third year after his final victory. All previous Riders were either in college or were at least over 20 years of age. *Gentaro is the second Rider to use what is normally a movie-exclusive power within the main series. The first being Shotaro Hidari. Appearances *''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (cameo and debut) *''Kamen Rider Fourze'' **Episode 1 - Youthful Transformation **Episode 2 - Space Superiority **Episode 3 - Queen Election **Episode 4 - Changing Illusion, Secret Maneuver **Episode 5 - Friendship, Inside and Outside **Episode 6 - Electric Shock, Steadily **Episode 7 - King Jerk **Episode 8 - Iron Calvary's Cooperation **Episode 9 - Witch's Awakening **Episode 10 - Moonlight Clash **Episode 11 - Disappearing Moon Door **Episode 12 - Mission: Ken's Life **Episode 13 - School Refusal **Episode 14 - Stinger Onslaught **Episode 15 - Christmas Eve Choir **Episode 16 - Right and Wrong Conflict **Episode 17 - Meteor Appearance **Episode 18 - Gen/Ryu Showdown **Episode 19 - Steel Dragon, Unmatched **Episode 20 - Transcendent Magnetism **Episode 21 - Mislead Course **Episode 22 - True Self Dismissal **Episode 23 - Swan Alliance **Episode 24 - Hero's Desire **Episode 25 - Graduation Reluctance **Episode 26 - Perfect Round Dance **Episode 27 - Transformation Rejected **Episode 28 - Star Storm Comeback **Episode 29 -'' Junior Silence'' **Episode 30 - Senior, Useless **Episode 31 - Subaruboshi Kingdom **Episode 32 - Super Space Sword **Episode 33 - Ancient City Mayhem **Episode 34 - Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive **Episode 35 -'' Monster's Broadcast'' **Episode 36 - Serious Legend Song **Episode 37 - Star Follower Selection **Episode 38 - Winner Determination **Episode 39 - Campus Decree **Episode 40 - Principle or Pathos **Episode 41 - Club Collapse **Episode 42 - Archer's Reign **Episode 43 - Light and Dark Twins **Episode 44 - Star Luck Ritual **Episode 45 - Scale's Estrangement **Episode 46 - Aloof Archer **Episode 47 - Parting Friends **Episode 48 - Finale: Youthful Galaxy *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' *Kamen Rider Fourze × Crayon Shin-chan'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze Hyper Battle DVD: Rocket Drill States of Friendship'' *''Kamen Rider Fourze Special Bonus DVD: Astroswitch Secret Report '' *''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Fourze Riders Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Heroes Category:AGHS Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders